Kyuubi Vs The Cursed seal
by Crysal1010
Summary: Naruto gets a cursed seal! What will Kyuubi think about this? ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Even though I wish I did. Well, I can't draw so maybe not.

I can't believe I finally got this out! I didn't know how to submit stories, until I saw the New Story button. Ok, This was made over a year ago, but I didn't know how to submit it. I guarantee the next chapter will have better grammar and a better plot. Read and review please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Mysterious guest

It was an ordinary day in Konoha and Naruto was turning around and around in his bed.

"Palm rotation!" Said Naruto. He then fell off of his bed and woke up.

He was Feeling Quite queasy so he went downstairs. He ate Breakfast, which was ramen,

And then he charged to the bathroom and threw up.

"Crap I threw up right in the middle of my house!" Naruto said. "Man I am feeling SO sick."

Naruto needed to meet Team 7 at the village Gate, so he put on his jacket and set. Sakura and Sasuke were already there. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes were wide "Uh… Naruto? You look… Pale…" said Sasuke.

After 30 minutes Kakashi showed up. "YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!!" said the Genin.

"Well, There was this person who asked me to help him make ramen at the ramen bar…" Said Kakashi. Naruto got mad and whispered something to Sasuke. Naruto ran up and pulled Kakashi's copy of Icha Icha paradise out of his pocket and threw it into the air. "Katon! Gokakyuu no jutsu." Said Sasuke as the book was burnt to ashes. "THAT'S FOR BEING LATE!" said Sasuke and Naruto in unison. "So what's the mission for today LateyMcTartypants?" Said Naruto. Sasuke nearly burst out laughing at this comment. "N-Nothing, j-just run off now." Said Kakashi. "Ok I'll get some ramen then." Said Naruto. "Yeah I gotta practice my Chidori." Said Sasuke. "I'll go and hit on Sasuke." said sakura. Sasuke had a sweat bead at this comment.

Naruto went to the ramen bar but there was a very VERY unexpected guest. "You…" Naruto started. "Sasuke… you gave him…" Naruto said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ MUHUHUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A Cliffhanger!

Who is at the ramen bar? What will Naruto do when he gets… What? Only time… And maybe 5 reviews… Will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the EXTREMELY slow update. I gave up on story writing for like, a year or something.

But here comes the next chapter and BETTER GRAMMAR!

* * *

Chapter 2: The SEAL… 

Naruto was shuddering. He felt the fear building up inside him.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Are you SCARED?"

Naruto was too frightened to answer.

"You… You…" Naruto stuttered.

"YESSSSSS?"

"YOU LIKE RAMEN?" Naruto yelled, questioningly.

Everyone sweatdrops

"Erm… No... It's just that it's part of the story for me to be here!"

REWIND

* * *

"You gave Sasuke that mark!" Naruto finally managed to spit out. 

"Yes, and YOU will join him!"

Orochimaru lunged forward, biting Naruto on the neck.

Naruto screamed in pain as Orochimaru let go. He clutched his neck and swore.

"Kukukuku" Said Orochimaru. "You're acting just like Sasuke when he got his curse mark."

"I'll never forgive you for that!" Yelled Naruto.

"It's too late now, he's with me. But I must depart now, I have a game of twister with Sasuke later today."

Orochimaru formed the one-handed tiger seal in front of his face. "Ha!" He said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's seal pulsed again, and he dropped to the ground clutching it even harder.

Naruto Limped back to his house, and lay down on his bed. He fell asleep, unaware of tomorrow's surprises.

* * *

The next morning, he awoke to two voices in his head. 

"I am more MIGHTY!" Said a black snake.

"You're just a little black sissy. I have killed millions! And you have killed ZERO!" Yelled the Kyuubi to the snake.

Naruto appeared in a spiral of wind.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!

Naruto paused, realizing he had said Idiot**s**.

Naruto opened his eyes and studied the two s.

"Kyuubi, who is this?" Said Naruto, pointing to the snake.

"Oh, so your name is Kyuubi!" said the black snake, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up you son of a (Censored)!" said Kyuubi.

Kyuubi paused. "Why did it say Censored? I want it to say (Censored)!"

"Yeah, stupid word filters. Who's writing this crap anyway?"

Cue picture of a baby hitting on a typewriter.

"Haha! Kyuubi, You're such a sweet , flirting with Naruto like that!" Said the snake.

"Yeah, she is kinda cute when she flirts with me." Said Naruto.

"I AM NOT FEMALE!" Kyuubi roared, sending Naruto and the snake against the wall.

Naruto was dazed while the snaked was coiled up.

The snake jumped at Kyuubi and bit him, causing a between the two.

Kyuubi bit the snake while the snake bit him. Around and around they went.

Naruto awoke and saw the . He growled and created a magic barrier between the two, and they were separated. The Kyuubi looked defeated, while the snake seemed happy to be separated from the fox.

"I will leave now, and don't bicker! It gets annoying.

Naruto disappeared in a spiral of wind.

* * *

Naruto got up out of bed. It was already 7:00 PM. He went to go training. 

He headed to the forest to practice on rouge ninjas.

"Huh? Who's there!" Naruto said.

Silence…

"Show yourself!"

More silence…

Orochimaru appeared behind him. He slowly turned around.

"Hello you little monster." Said Orochimaru

Naruto eyebrows slanted downwards.

"If only you knew. Those marks on your face are permanent proof that you have the Kyuubi inside you! And everyone will forever be reminded of it every time they see your face! You're a monster, and everyone know it!"

That hit him harder than anything. Neji's brooding, Sasuke's insults, the villagers calling him a . They were all nothing compared to this.

"I'm no monster…" Whispered Naruto.

He thought of all the friends he had, and all the good times that came with them.

"I'm not a monster!" Yelled Naruto.

He then thought of Mizuki telling him that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!" Naruto screamed in blind fury.

"URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Naruto yelled as he Slammed his foot into Orochimaru's face. Tears poured from Naruto's eyes as Orochimaru slammed through several trees. Naruto ran after him in rage.

"Naruto..?" Orochimaru said as he approached him.

Naruto jumped up and Planted his foot into Orochimaru's face once more.

He then proceeded to create Kage Bunshins and maul Orochimaru.

The clones ripped apart his body, leaving nothing but a mess of blood and gore behind.

Naruto dispelled his clones and collapsed on the ground.

Tsnuade was watching from behind the trees. Her mouth wide open, she ran back silently to the Hokage tower…

* * *

Hehe, the word "Plant" makes me think of a funny sound!

So Naruto killed – no, Destroyed Orochimaru. What will happen next? Who knows! But one's thing's for sure. THE STORY'S NOT OVER.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. I had an original version of Chapter 2 but...

It had pictures in it. But it was a bit more detailed and could tell you a few things about the story.

Download it from this url:

Sendspace dot com slash file slash 21e602

URL scrambled to avoid filters.

It is a Word file. Open it with word.

Next chapter is number 3.


End file.
